Love From the Start
by The Oncoming Stormy
Summary: Six weeks ago I woke up in a stranger's house, hungover as hell. I left with a pounding headache, and vowed never to return there. But here I am, standing in front of the door, wondering how I'm going to tell that complete stranger that I'm pregnant with his child. Rated T for *mentions* of adult scenes, and swearing. Please review! CASKETT! I made the cover; please do not take.


**Welcome to my Castle fanfic! :) I'm not really a part of the fandom anymore, but this idea has been swirling around in my head for a while.**

**Please review! :3**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

I took another shot. The cool liquor ran down my dry throat, and I barely registered the revolting taste. I was too drunk to care.

"Give me another," I mumbled to the bartender, my voice slurred as I slammed the small glass onto the counter.

I could barely think. My head was pounding so much it felt like it was going to explode, and I knew I was going to have a killer hangover the next day.

The bartender filled the shot glass, eyeing me warily.

"M'am, you've had a lot to drink. Maybe you should go home..." he said, hesitating to slide the shot glass over.

"Just... just shut the hell up and give me my drink," I muttered, looking down and blinking rapidly. I knew I should probably listen to the guy, but being at home, all alone in my apartment would just bring back bad memories. It was the anniversary of my mother's death, after all. That was why I had come here in the first place, to rid myself of the horrible memories that had plagued me in my sleep.

The bartender slid the shot glass across the ledge, and I was about to grab it and gulp down the disgusting drink when someone snatched the glass.

"Hey, that's mine!" I spat, eyes unfocused as I turned to glare at the person who had stolen it.

But I stopped as soon as I saw the man who had taken it.

_That's impossible! _

"Richard Castle?" I choked out.

The man flashed a brilliant smile while setting down the glass. "That's me. Have you read any of my books?"

I wanted to say that I was a major fan; that I loved his books, but that smug look on his face irritated me. Plus, he had taken my drink.

"No. My mother read one of your books." I lied, before grabbing a twenty and slapping it on the counter. I hopped off of the chair and headed for the exit. I felt like throwing up.

To my surprise, he followed me.

"Hey, I never got your name!" He exclaimed, grabbing my arm. "Or your number."

I stopped and turned around to glare at him again, yanking my arm out of his grasp. I realized I was shaking.

"Leave me the hell alone. And if that's your best, it's no wonder you're single." I added, barely able to resist smiling smugly at him as his face twisted into slight anger.

I turned around rapidly, almost falling over, and made my way over to the exit of the bar, leaving Richard Castle behind me. I pushed the door of the bar open, stumbling slightly. I shouldn't have worn heels.

_Stupid, stupid, Kate. You knew you were going to get drunk, yet you wore heels anyway_. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, which only made me dizzy.

I turned the corner of the street, deciding to take a shortcut home through an alley. The only thing I wanted right now was a glass of water and sleep.

But I soon began to feel nervous, and started to walk faster (which wasn't very fast), wishing I had my gun.

When a hand reached out from the shadows of the alley, I started to scream, but a firm hand clamped over my mouth, and a raspy voice whispered in my ear.

"You're fucking hot, you know that? Why don't we fuck here, right now?"

I kicked and thrashed as hard as I could, but I was feeling light-headed and weak.

I felt his other grimy hand reach down and squeeze my ass, and I fought against him harder.

_Damnit, Kate. Fight!_

His hand on my mouth loosened slightly, his other hand reached over to touch my breast, and I took the chance to bite down as on his hand hard as I could. I felt satisfaction spread through me as the man let out a howl of pain, yanking his arm away. Blood dripped out of the wound, and while he stared at his hand in horror, I kneed him as hard as I could in the groin. He doubled over in pain, and I kicked at him again.

But his leg snaked out, and hit me hard in the stomach, sending me flying backwards and slamming into a wall.

There was a loud smacking sound as my head hit the brick wall, and I felt my eyes start to close.

I panicked. I was going to fall unconscious, and then get raped, and would be able to do nothing about it.

I saw the man lurch over to me. This was it, I might as well have called it the end.

That was when I heard someone shout, but before I could look up, my eyes closed, and darkness fell over me.

* * *

**It's a bit of a shitty beginning, but stick with it, please! :)**


End file.
